Tell Me You Love Me
by The.Taco.Boss
Summary: Eliza and Bucky have a lot of things heading their way, including the disappearance of Eliza's father, break-ups, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Bucky's POV

Seabrook stayed in Zombie Town past their curfew. I looked over to Eliza, who was sitting on her porch looking up at the sky. I walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Hi,"

She looked at me. "Hey,"

"Have you never been out past curfew?"

She shook her head. "Only once, which was the Zombie Mash." She looked back up.

I gave her a glass of punch and looked up. "I'm sorry about what happened at the football game."

"It's Okay, I know you don't trust Zombies."

"I've changed now. I'm not the same person."

She looked at me.

"Here," I gave her, her computer. "I had Stacey, Lacey, and Tracey take it."

"So that's why they were trying to bribe me."

"Yeah,"

We sat there in silence untill I said, "I'ma get going."

She nodded. "K,"

I gave her a hug, then left.

Eliza's POV

When Bucky left, Bonzo came running up to me.

"Bree's zoon." He said. (Bree's Leaving.)

"Awww, you just got her." I wasn't being sarcastic.

He nodded his head and walked away.

Weeks Later

I was wearing a red dress that had my name spelled in Zombie tongue on it. Black and red leggings, a black leather jacket, and black boots. My green hair was up, as usual.

I was sitting on the table working on my homework, when I felt someone sit beside me. I looked up and saw Bucky.

"Hey," I said.

"Sup,"

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Can't I just say hi?"

"No," I shook my head. "You want something,"

"I don't want anything." He shook his head.

"Mmmhhmmm, Okay," I turned my attention back to my homework.

"Okay, fine, I need help with my homework."

I looked at him again.

"Please," He begged.

"Fine, I have computer coding club right now, so maybe later." I got off the table and collected my things. "What do you need help with?"

"Algebra,"

"Aren't I in your Algebra class?" I asked.

"Yes you are, I just don't get anything."

"They have to teach it twice before I get it."

He laughed.

"Well off to computer coding club, alone." I put my bag in my locker. "I think I might be happy."

Then Bonzo came by me. "To garuzic." He gave me a high five and we went to where we were going.

After C.C.C. (Computer Coding Club)

I walked into the dimly lit hallway, since school was over, and saw Bucky sitting at a table, I guess, trying to do his homework. I walked over to him and sat on the table.

"Why don't you just sit in the chairs. That's what they're for." Bucky said.

"I don't like sitting in chairs." I put my bag in the chair.

"Okay, so can we get started?"

"Yeah," I grabbed my homework out of my bag and put it on the table.

We worked on our homework for awhile. Then I realized that it was five.

"I have to go." I collected my things.

"I'll walk you home."

He actually did.

Zed's POV

I was playing around with Zoey and Puppy when I heard talking coming from the gate. I looked up and saw Eliza and Bucky. Why aren't they a couple yet?

"Bubu, is that Bucky?"

I looked at Zoey. "Yeah,"

"Are Bucky and Eliza a couple?

"I don't know, but maybe we shouldn't get into her life. She hates it."

"True," She pushed Puppy to me.

"Hey, whats going on?" Eliza sat down by us.

"Just watching you with you boyfriend." Zoey said.

"That's cute, but he's not my boyfriend." Eliza said.

"Tell that to the time." I held up my Z-Band. Then looked at it.

"He's just a friend that happens to be a boy." Eliza said.

"Otay..." Zoey said, petting Puppy.

"Do you like him?" I asked.

"No, We're just friends."

"Who are you going to the dance with?"

"Okay, goodbye," She left.

Zoey and I laughed.

677 words

Game Time: Who said this in the movie, "The best type of sabotage, self sabotage."


	2. Chapter 2

Addison's POV

"I like that our parent's are friends." I said.

"That means I can see you often." Zed touched my nose.

"What do you want to do?" I sat on my bed.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. That's why I asked you."

He laughed and sat down beside me. "I need to ask you something."

"Okay,"

"Wil-" He was interrupted by his dad coming in the room.

"Let's go Zed,"

"Okay, I'll ask you tommorow."

"Okay," I said as Zed left.

A few minutes later, my parents came in the room.

"Addi, we're sorry, but you can't see Zed anymore." My dad said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Listen to us." My Mom said as they both left.

The Next Day

"Zed, What did you need to ask me?"

"Didn't your parent's tell you to stay away from me?"

"I don't care what my parents say."

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

I smiled. "Yes," I hugged him.

"But we can't see each other."

"We'll figure it out."

Bucky's POV

"Hey, cuz,"

"Hey, Bucky,"

Addison and I started walking down the hall.

"So, Let me guess, your going to the dance with Zed."

She nodded. "Yup, Why do you ask?"

"I need to ask you something."

"What's up?" She asked, putting her bag in her locker.

"You seem to know Eliza really good."

"Well not really good, but good."

"What does she like?"

"Why do yo..." She trailed off. "You like Eliza?"

"Kinda,"

"And you called them freaks."

"They're just going to school like us." Addison said.

"People love me, I got jazz hands, Those Freaks are nothing like us."

"I take it back. Eliza's really cute."

"Okay..." She said, "Why don't you just ask Zed. He know more about her than me."

"Because, I don't want to."

"Fine," she said, "I don't know that much about her, but just ask her, and since your "just friends" say, "Do you want to go to the dance as just friends"."

"Nice," I said.

Eliza's POV

"It can't be that hard." Zed said.

"I said no." I opened my locker.

"Why not?"

I looked at him. "Do you remember what happened last time?"

"Ohhhhh,"

"Excactly," I took my computer out.

"Ugh, your so boring." He said as we walked over to the tables.

"Says the boy who asked the simplest question like it's nothing."

"Well at least I have a date to the dance." He walked backwards to his locker.

"I don't need a boyfriend or a date!" I turned my attention to my computer then felt someone sit beside me agian. I looked up and saw Bucky. "Why can't you just say hi like a normal person?"

"Because last time I did that you slapped me."

"You made a good choice."

We laughed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"No, I mean something else."

"Okay,"

"Will you.. go to the dance with me?"

I looked at him.

"As friends,"

"Oh, um, Yeah, sure,"

"Thanks,"

"No, Thank you, for asking me."

He hugged me. "Thank you for saying yes."

"Are we just going to say thank you the entire time?" I asked.

"I don't know,"

"So much for "I don't need a boyfriend or date"!" Zed called from his locker.

Bucky's POV

Eliza looked like she was about to kill Zed, It was cute.

"I have class, I'll see you later.

"K, Later,"

I left and walked to class.

589 words

Game Time: What was Addison's cheer tryout number?


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky's POV

I waited for Eliza outside of the gym for awhile.

A few minutes later, she showed up wearing a red dress with black legging's. Her green hair was up in a ponytail, but it was straight.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks,"

I held my hand out and she took it. We walked in right when they played slow music.

"Wanna dance?" I asked.

"Uh, sure,"

I put my hand on her waist as she put her arms around my neck.

"This means nothing, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're just two friends, hanging out, at a dance." She nodded.

"Good,"

Our faces started getting closer untill the Zombie alarm went off. Eliza started looking around so did I. Almost all the Zombies started going crazy. Next thing you know, Zombie patrol arrives.

"All Zombies against the wall!" Gus said and walked up to Eliza because she refused to move.

"These drills are affencive and caused by Zombie phobia." She said.

"Enough talking, against the wall." Gus said.

"UGH!" She walked over by Zed while Principal Lee pushed us back. I stood by Addison to calm her down.

"There is no, FIRE!" The Janitor-Teacher said

"Fire?" Bonzo asked.

Eliza grabbed his shirt. "We have come to far to still be afraid of.. fire." She let his shirt go.

"FIRE!" He ran to the door as it opened and smacked him in the face.

"Alright, against the wall!"

"These drills are affencive and caused by Zombie phobia." Eliza said.

"Enough talking, Against the wall."

"UGH!" She walked off to the wall.

Bonzo came up behind the Officer and looked at her untill she looked at him. He looked up at the ceiling and said, "Fire,"

Eliza's POV

I looked down the row of Zombies that lined up against the wall and didn't see Bonzo.

"We're missing someone." One of the officers said.

I looked at Zed.

"Bonzo," We said in unison.

A few minute later, while they were cuffing us, one of the officers came in the room with Bonzo. Then got pushed out.

Bucky's POV

I looked down at Addison, who was hugging me for all her life. Then I looked up at the Zombies leaving.

I walked with Addison to Zombie Town, where we hoped they were.

She knocked on Zed door and Zevon answered.

"Zed, It's for you!" He let us in.

Zed poked his head down from the ceiling. "Hey, Addi, Bucky,"

"Is that where you sleep?" Addison asked.

"No, this is where I keep my footballs, and Puppy."

"Why do you keep Zoey's dog up there?"

"What's with the questions?"

"I don't know. Are you coming down?"

"Yeah, the blood is rushing to my head." Zed flipped from the ceiling with a foot ball in his hand.

"Eliza's house is two houses down." Addison whispered in my ear.

I nodded. "I'm gonna go home," I lied and left.

I walked down the street, then walked up to Eliza's house, and knocked on the door. Surprisingly, she answered.

"Hey," I said.

She smiled. "Hey,"

"Just wanted to come and make sure your ok."

"I'm fine," She said, "Thanks for coming."

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Uh, I guess, I mean I have a curfew, but I never follow it."

I took her hand, pulled her out of the house, and closed the door silently behind us. Then we started walking down the road. Next thing you know, It started raining.

She looked at me. "This is what happens when you break curfew." She laughed and looked forward agian.

I took off my cheer jacket and put it over her.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"You looked cold." I said.

"So I'm Bucky now?" She asked.

"No, You belong to me now." I said.

"So I'm your girlfriend now?"

"Maybe, Maybe not,"

"Can I?"

I looked at her as we stopped. "You want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah," She messed with the sleeves.

"Then we can make that happen." I took her hand agian.

She smiled as our faces got close.

"Zombies show yourselves, your out past curfew!" We heard.

"I have to go." She said.

"Keep the jacket, Go." I told her and hid myself.

Once the Patrol was gone, Addison came out of Zed's house and I came out of the dark.

"We have to go." I told her.

We ran off.

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

They finnaly got together, wait, I'm making the story...

748 words

Game Time: Who said this, "Fire Cracker, Shish, Boom, Ba."

This was originally published on Wattpad and it had over 3 thousand reads.

I made them love Beliza :3

And I don't know why, but when I re-read this, it makes me cringe...

Now to meet my weirdness!

Good luck dealing with me form now on!


	4. Chapter 4

(Fun Fact about Zoe(Me): SHE TYPES THIS ON A COMPUTER!)

Eliza's POV

I was at my locker, cleaning it out.

"What are you doing?" Bucky asked.

"Cleaning my locker out. We're going back to the basement."

"Why?"

"What happened at the dance?"

"Ohhhhhhh,"

"Yeah, They're sending us back to the basement because of that.. and took my computer away. I didn't do it this time!" I put my bag on my back.

"I see your wearing my jacket."

"Yup, because I belong to you."

The bell rang.

"Well, I better get going. I'll see you soon, Hopefully." I met up with Bonzo and Zed and we walked down to the basement.

"Zy diod wegeding Bucky's jeged?" Bonzo asked as we walked down the stairs. (Are you wearing Bucky's jacket?)

"Yes, why do you care?" I asked

"Are you two dating now?"

"... Yeah,"

"What happend to 'Human's are bad, but cheerleaders are monsters.'?" Zed asked.

I adjusted the jacket. "I can change, Can't I?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you barely do." Zed said.

"Ze's daz g a hilerlider." Bonzo Laughed. Zed joined in. (She's dating a cheerleader.)

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, HA!" I laughed sarcastically and walked past them.

Zed's POV

"I think she mad at us." I whispered to Bonzo.

"Zu daziting a hilerlider, wo." Bonzo pointed out. (Your dating a cheerleader, too.)

"You we're, too. Well, untill she moved away." I laughed.

He glared at me.

A Few Days Later...

Eliza's POV

We were in the basement doing chemistry. I had a beaker on my desk and I was wearing a lab coat. Bucky's jacket was on my bag on the other side of the room.

"Hidi yup zat un wher." Bonzo told Zed. (Don't put that in there.)

"Put this instead." I picked up a beaker and gave it to him.

He took it and pored both of them in the beaker. "Like that?"

Bonzo and I slapped our faces.

"Hey, there are no human students in the basement." The Janitor-Teacher said.

I looked up to see Bucky and Addison in the doorway.

"Uh, Some one yacked in the cafeteria." Addison said.

"Oh, right, still the janitor."

I looked at the beaker on my desk. It was bubbling. "Uh, guys." I said as the janitor left.

They didn't do anything, so I grabbed it, ran to the door, threw it out, and slammed the door. It blew up as I closed the door. "I never said I was good at chemistry."

Everyone laughed. Then went back to what they were doing.

I took off my coat and threw it on the ground. "Now what are you doing here?" I asked Bucky.

"Just came to say hi."

"K,"

Bucky's POV

I waved goodbye to Eliza and Addison and I left. Instead of going back to class, I went to Principal Lee's office.

"Bucky, your supposed to be in class."

"I don't like how the Zombies are being treated. They deserve to be up here with the rest of us."

"Don't you remember what happened at the Dance and the football game?"

"It's not their fault. They can't control what happens to their Z-Band."

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and turned to her computer. After she finished, she walked to the printer and grabbed the papers that were just printed. "Here," She gave them to me. "That's their new schedules." She sat down as I looked through the schedules.

"Eliza has the same schedule as me." I said.

"I know you two are dating." She pushed me out.

After School...

Eliza's POV

Bonzo, Zed, and I walked outside to see the gate not up.

"Is this a joke." Zed asked, pointed to where the gate use to be.

"Nope," Bucky said, surprising me.

"Juat?" Bonzo asked. (What?)

"You guys are getting new schedules." He handed a paper to me.

"You better not be kidding." Zed took a paper from him.

"Well I better get going." Bucky left.

I laughed and looked at my schedule.

The Next Day...

I was looking at the sign up sheets in the main area of the school.

"Whatcha doing?" Bucky asked.

"Trying out for hoops."

"They don't have a girls basketball team." He told me.

"Then I guess I have no choice." I picked up the sign up sheet. "You are witnessing history." I signed my name on it and set it back on the table. "The first girl on the boys basketball team." I walked off, then turned back around and pretended to shoot a basket. "Swish," I walked off.

? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ?

"So Zombie Mash tonight, who's ready?" Zed asked.

"Let me guess, Addison's coming?" I asked.

Zed Nodded.

"If she's coming, Bucky's coming." I took my bag off, took at a piece of paper, and wrote on it. "Give this to him." I gave the paper to Bonzo.

"Zonto felly parl loffice kate znow?" (Am I the Messager around here?)

"Yes, now go!" I pushed him.

Bucky's POV

I opened the note that Bonzo just gave me.

"Ready to break every rule in the book? Meet me at the barrier 7pm, tonight. Eliza." I smiled and nodded. Then I put the paper in my bag and left.

7pm

I walked to the entrance of Zombie town and met up with Eliza.

"Ready to have some fun?" She asked.

I grabbed her hand and nodded.

She pulled me with her.

We rode on an elevator, I think. I looked over at Eliza, who was holding her wrist that had her Z-Band on it.

"Are you ok?" I touched her wrist gently.

"Yeah, it's been happening to Zoey, Zed, Bonzo, too, so nothing to worry about."

I nodded, unsure if she was telling the truth.

They gate opened, reviling the Zombie Mash.

"Woah,"

Eliza gave someone a high-five then looked back at me. "It's a chance to let loose and get ourselves." She grabbed my hand, pulling me to a wall. "Zombie tounge, we have a rich language. Over fifty ways to say Brains." She laughed.

"So you like the boy with brains?" I asked.

"Zegal hat yaccess." Bonzo said, hearing what I said. (That's super offensive.)

I looked at Eliza.

"He said, 'That's super offensive'." She rolled her eyes as colored lights roamed around the room.

"Sharge sovarian sidentical flazzing Gorient zay rall locean?" He asked. (Why did you have to bring him here?)

Eliza rolled her eyes once more as music stopped. "It's happening," she grabbed my hand and pulled me up a flight of stairs. We stopped at what looked like a DJ set. She grabbed Red goggles, put them on, and started the music. Then, she looked over the balcony at the green fog on the ground.

"Welcome to Zombie land, There's a party go ahead, Everybody dance, Do the draggy leg, Yeah you surely can, Be a part of the team," Zed sang as Eliza flipped of the balcony. "Got to wave the flag, let your freak flag fly, Got to stare, When we pass by, Not your average guy, But you know I'm fly, So alive, Just on a different side, Look in my eyes, We're the same but different, Just like you I got hopes and wishes, Itchin' to show the world what they missin', It's our time, Yeah its time to flip it, What I'm about to show you,

"Whacha you gonna show me?" Eliza sang as I ran beside her.

"Cause nobody told you,"

"You ain't gotta tell me,"

"I'ma 'bout to put in work," Zed ran off.

"Listen this is my turf," Eliza pulled me along with her.

"Bamm, Oh, man, oh, man," Eliza Jumped of the ground. "I'm the man, Bet you can't do it like can, Bamm, Oh, man, oh, man, You a fan, Understand, This a Zombie land, Bamm, Oh, man, oh, man, I'm the man, Bet you can't do it like I can, Bamm, Oh, man, oh, man, I'm the man, With a plan, Lemme do my dance, Bamm, Your in Zombie land, What, I'm in Zombie land, What, We're in Zombie land, Watch me do it like Bamm, Your in Zombie land, What, I'm in Zombie land, What, We're in Zombie land, Watch me do it like Bamm,"

Eliza grabbed a flashlight and ran to the middle of the floor.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh man, Oh Man, Oh Man, I'm the man, just can't do it like I can, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh man, Oh man, Oh man, I'm the man, just can't do it like I can,"

"Ready for action, Yeah we 'bout to blow up, Party's going down, But we 'bout to go up, We got your back, No need to have worries,"

"Now we're all cool, At first it was scery, Yeah, And we can do a lot with a little, Callin' your friends, When you caught in the middle, And you should do the same, Like I do same, You should be yourself, it's the coolest thing,"

Eliza walked up to Addison. "I'ma about to show you,"

"Whacha gonna show me,"

"Guess nobody told you,"

"Girl you don't know me,"

"I'm about the put in work,"

"Listen this is our turf,"

"Bamm, Oh, man, oh, man, I'm the man, Bet you can't do it like can, Bamm, Oh, man, oh, man, You a fan, Understand, This a Zombie land, Bamm, Oh, man, oh, man, I'm the man, Bet you can't do it like I can, Bamm, Oh, man, oh, man, I'm the man, With a plan, Lemme do my dance, Bamm, Your in Zombie land, What, I'm in Zombie land, What, We're in Zombie land, Watch me do it like Bamm, Your in Zombie land, What, I'm in Zombie land, What, We're in Zombie land, Watch me do it like Bamm,"

"Bamm, Oh, man, oh, man, I'm the man, Bet you can't do it like can, Bamm, Oh, man, oh, man, You a fan, Understand, This a Zombie land, Bamm, Oh, man, oh, man, I'm the man, Bet you can't do it like I can, Bamm,Oh, man, oh, man, I'm the man, With a plan, Lemme do my dance, Bamm, Oh, Man, oh, man, I'm the man, Bet you can't do it like I can, Bamm, Oh, Man, oh, man, You a fan, Understand, This a Zombie land, Bamm, Oh, man, oh, man, I'm the man, Bet you can't do it like I can, Bamm, Oh, man, oh, man, I'm the man, With a plan, Lemme do my dance, BAMM!"

Eliza and I walked to the Zombie light-gaurd and looked around.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked.

I turned towards her. "But not as beautiful as you."

She smiled, then it fell. "What happens if they catch you here, or all of us."

"Then we'll make sure that won't happens." I pulled her closer to me.

Our faces got close together, Then, out of nowhere, Zombie portal arrived. "Zombies, show yourselves, your out past curfew."

"Come on," I pulled her to a hiding spot. I'm guessing Zed and Addison were in here since they were in the same spot.

"There's no one here." One of the officers said.

"Search in tiny spaces, too. Those Zombies could be hiding anywhere." Another one said.

We started to turn around when two of them grabbed Zed and Eliza.

"Let them go!" Addison said.

Eliza and Zed both were struggling to get away.

"We have two Zombies struggling to get away." The one that had Eliza said into a walkie-talkie.

Then two more officers came, one shocked both of them while Gus guided Addison and I out.

"You stuck out?" Missy asked.

"Addison, Bucky," Dale said.

"Do you know how dangerous it is our there?" Missy asked.

"I'ma go, chief." Gus said, turning, but turn when Dale said something.

"What were you two doing?"

"Uhhhhh," Addison and I looked at each other.

"I was out with a girl." I said.

"I was out with a boy." Addison said at the same time I did.

"Oh, boy," Dale said.

"Better if I go, chief." Gus turned around to leave, but turned back around when Missy said something.

"Bucky, you will not be cheering 'till we meet this girl."

"What about Addison?" I asked.

"We both know she was out with the same boy she snuck out with last time." Missy said.

I looked at Addison then Gus then went to my room.

2112 words.


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky's POV

I ran to Eliza's locker and slammed the door in her face.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"I need to know what happened last night." I said.

She didn't answer, all she did was look at the floor. I looked at her for a second then snapped in her face to bring her back to reality. She blinked then looked at me.

"What happened last night?"

"Um," she breathed in. "Zed got hurt, I just got a minor headache."

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't a minor headache. You zoned for like 10 seconds."

"I'm not sure. I think it's a head injury."

I put my hand on her head gently. "The bad news is Missy and Dale won't let me cheer untill they meet you."

"That's Bad?"

"I guess it's not, but... There's a pep rally in a few days, so..."

"You want me to go meet them today, huh?"

"Please?" I begged.

She rolled her eyes, playfully and punched my arm. "Why not,"

The bell rang as Eliza grabbed her items.

"Let's go," I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eliza's POV

I sat at the table with Bucky and the Acey's. Everything was quiet here untill Lacey asked, "Is Bonzo Dating anyone?"

"No, Why?"

"No reason, Bye!" She got up, grabbed her tray, and left.

I looked at Bucky. He shrugged, grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the Zombie safe room.

"You had to bring me here?" I asked.

"Yes, it's an awesome place." He took my bag off, put on the ground, then grabbed my hand, and pulled me closer to him.

Our faces were inches away. Then the bell that dismisses lunch rang.

"OH, COME ON!" We yelled at the same time.

He turned towards me and said, "I need to tell you something that nobody knows, besides Addison."

"Okay, go ahead."

"My parents are in the army, both of them. That's why I'm living with Addison."

"I know how you feel."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do. My dad is in the army. I haven't seen or heard from him in years."

"Neither have I."

I gave him a hug and nuzzled my face into his chest.

After school

I walked with Bucky and Addison to her house. She opened the door and said, "Mom, Dad, we're home!"

Bucky and I followed Addison into the house. I looked around as I walked through the hall.

We entered the kitchen where Addison mom was doing work while her dad was on the phone. Addison's Mom looked up and smiled. "This must be your girlfriend." She walked up to us. "I'm Missy, that's Dale."

"Nice to meet you."

"I'ma go see Zed. Bye, dad!"

Dale waved to Addison before going back to his phone call.

"Come on, I want to show you to my room."

He pulled me to his room that had blue walls and posters.

"Wow..." I said as he sat down on the bed.

"So, you ready for basketball tryouts?" He asked as I sat on the bed beside him.

"Yup,"

~~Basketball tryouts~~

Marty, a guy that I just met, and I were exercising when Bucky came in. I waved at him and went back to exercising.

"Okay, Line up!" The coach said.

"I'm Couch Tartsah, Today, you will be doing drills. The first one you'll be doing is running back and forth ten times." He put a whistle in his mouth. "Go!" He blowed the whistle.

I finished before Marty.

"You tired?" He asked, panting.

"No, my heart rates back to normal."

He playfully rolled his eyes.

After tryouts, I took a sip of my drink when I felt someone hug me. I put my drink down as they let me go. I turned around to see Bucky. "Hey,"

"Good work,"

"Thanks,"

"So I was thinking, ya now, since your my girlfriend now and everyone knows... Let me find a way to put it."

I picked up my bag and we walked down the hall.

"You know how at every Pep Rally I jump out of my face?"

"Which is really, really weird."

"Instead of just me, we should have your picture up there, too. You can jump out of your face."

"Who wants to jump out of their face?"

"Me, people love me."

"Your crazy,"

He laughed. "I know you'll make the team."

I smiled and playfully pushed him.

"But, Please, I already made the design."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but I have to see it first."

He took out his phone and gave it to me. I took it from him and looked at the picture. It was a picture of me and him, but in pink. I had my arms around him while he held up Jazz hands. I gave the phone back to him. "I like it."

"So.. that's a yes?"

"Yes,"

We sat their in silence, still walking down the hall, untill I said, "I thought you didn't like Zombies."

"I didn't, but when you actually get to know one, their actually pretty cool."

"When did you start liking them?" I coughed. "Us,"

"Remember the homecoming game?"

I nodded.

"I had Stacey, Lacey, and Tracey turn you guys into Zombies, and when Zed was going after me, he stopped. Like he didn't want to do it."

"Oh.."

"I promise I won't do it again."

I nodded and said, "So thats when you realized that we were good."

He nodded as I smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have a surprise for you." He pulled me to the main hall.

I put my hands over my mouth when I saw what was on the ground. I picked it up and petted it. "A puppy?" I asked.

"I know you were jealous when Zoey got one."

"Yes, I was."

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

Once I got on my house, I sat my puppy down in my room and thought of a name.

A few hours later, I got a text from Bucky. I replied.

Buc?: Eli, have you thought of a name yet?

Me: No, not yet ?

Buc?: Are you ready for tomorrow?

Me: Yeah...

Buc?: Your nervous,

Me: No.. why would I be nervous?

Buc?: You put dots after a word. I know your nervous.

Me: okay, yeah, I'm nervous. If I'm not good enough, I'll never make the team. ? ﾟﾘﾢ

Buc?: You are more that good enough. ?

Me: ? Awww,

Buc?: I'll see you tomorrow, love you ? ﾟﾒﾚ? good night ? ﾟﾌﾌ

Me: ? so many emojis. Love you, too. Night ? ﾟﾘﾴ I'm already sleeping

Buc?: ?

Then I realized that's the first time he told me he loved me. I put my phone down, picked my dog up, layed him on the bed, and got in bed. I put a hand on him and looked at him. "Bubu," I smiled and fell asleep.

1158 words

I was just watching a Why Don't We video, and I can't with Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

Eliza was in the gym with Marty and Bucky, practicing. She threw the basketball in the hoop. "Stop, Drop, and Roll, cause I'm on fire."

"Your not even on the team, yet your still bragging." Bucky said.

"And aren't Zombies afraid of fire?" Marty asked.

"That's Excatly why we didn't bring Bonzo."

"I'll see you later, I have cheer practice." Bucky said, Leaving.

"Are you always like this?" Marty asked Eliza.

She shot another basket. "Marty, if I'm not as good as the boys I'll never make the team."

"Can I tell you something?"

Eliza nodded. Marty put a hand on her shoulder and said, "your gonna make the team."

Eliza smiled.

~~~The Next Day~~~

Bucky's POV

I was with Eliza, Bonzo, Addison, and Zed in the gym, where we would see if Eliza made the team. She looked at me and I nodded. She took a deep breath and walked to the wall. A few seconds later she turned around with a frown.

"Please tell us your joking." Zed said.

Her frown turned into a smile. "I am, I made the team."

We all clapped as Bonzo picked her up.

"This, calls for a celebration. Ice cream!" I said.

"Yes!" They walked out of the gym. I stayed back with Eliza.

She took out her phone and called someone. I'm guessing it was her dad since she said, "Hi, daddy, guess what, I made the team, please call me soon." She hung up.

"Your dad?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Congratulations," someone said.

Eliza turned around. "Hey, Marty, did you make the team?"

He shook his head. "You have some good friends."

She nodded. "Well off to get ice cream. I'll see you around."

He nodded and walked away.

"Come on," I grabbed her hand and we caught up with the others.

~~~~ICE CREAM~~~~

"I'm glad they have something other than Vanilla." Addison said as a lady brought us our Ice cream.

"And I'm glad Zombies are aloud here now." I wrapped my arm around Eliza.

"Zawwwwww, zen koverseeing lo mokay lonterior, kon't diver soverseeing gideal wide lit widea ton lafternoon son." (Awww, Look at the cute couples, while I'm gonna be alone the rest of my life.)

"No you won't, Bonzo." Addison said.

"You'll just live with a few cats then die." Eliza put some chocolate ice cream in her mouth.

"Elizabeth!" Zed yelled

"You know me better than that. I'm not nice and don't use my full name." She said.

"Land dover," (You Butt,)

"Thanks," Eliza said.

"Your full name is Elizabeth?"

She nodded, putting ice cream in her mouth.

"Why don't you like it?" Addison said.

"I just don't, it's weird." She put more ice cream in her mouth. "This is really good."

I laughed.

We stayed there for awhile. Apparently, Eliza's obsessed with the door because Everytime it opens she looks at it. (This made me laugh) Someone came in the door, once again, she looked at it, but turned around quickly.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"T.J, he's the captian of the basketball team. Marty told me about him. He's really, really rude."

"Hi, I'm Eliza, the new shooting guard." Eliza said, sarcastically.

"Oh, you look like the new bench warmer." T.J said.

"Are you always like this?"

"Like you would know." He walked away.

"Should we go?" Zed asked.

"Yes please,"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her out.

We walked to Zombie Town and Split up.

"So, thought of a name?"

"I named him Bubu."

"I like it,"

She picked him up and sat him on my lap. "He's yours, too." She sat on her bed.

"Are you scared?" I asked.

"No," she laughed.

"Your lying,"

"No I'm not," she laughed again.

"Yes you are, you laugh when you lie."

"Okay, yes, I'm scared." She threw her hands up.

I sat Bubu down on the floor, sat on Eliza's bed, and grabbed her hand. "It's okay to be scared."

"Bucky, I'm a Zombie, people aren't going to treat me the same they treat you."

"Eliza, everything has changed, your not the same person, and I know."

Eliza didn't say anything for awhile. "First game's next week. You better be there." She pushed me playfully.

"I'm a cheerleader, I have to be there, and even if I wasn't, I'd still be there."

She laughed and pointed to the door. "Get out,"

"As you wish," I left.

760 words

Game Time: Who said this, "Eliza, cheer up, cheers contagious."

I'm tired, my hands hurt, and I just want to talk to Leona and Jane. ? ﾟﾘﾭ

I fell like I have a obsession with Why Don't We

FUCK I BAVE A CELEBRITY CRUSH


	7. Chapter 7

Wanted to add that video

Eliza looked up at Bucky, who was at the top of the ladder. "Come on, Elizabeth."

Eliza hesitated, but climbed up the ladder. Once she got up to the top, Bucky put his hands on her waist so she wouldn't fall. She grabbed ahold of his arms to balance herself.

"I won't let you fall, I promise."

"I hate heights." She put her arms around him.

"You should have told me."

"You were really excited and you wanted me to do it." She looked down.

"I would never force you to do something you don't want." I tried to look into her eyes, but she was still looking down.

On the other side of the picture the cheerleaders were practicing their routine before the school comes. A few minutes later, they took a break. Addison took her phone out and checked her notifications.

Bree: Addi, guess what?

Addison clicked on it and texted back.

Addison: What?

Bree: I'm coming back to Seabrook, tell Bonzo.

She dropped her phone and screamed.

Back with Bucky and Eliza..

Bucky was still holding on to Eliza when he heard Addison scream. "Hold on," He told Eliza.

"You better not leave me up here." She said.

"I won't, stay here." he started climbing down the ladder.

"Bucky,"

Bucky got to the bottom and said, "Jump,"

"Are you crazy?! I'm not jumping."

"Jump, I'll Catch you."

Eliza didn't know if she should believe him, but she jumped anyway. Bucky caught her and placed her on the ground. "Yeah, I'm never going back up there." She pointed to the ladder.

Bucky laughed then walked around the paper. "Addison!"

She looked at him.

"What have I told you about yelling and screaming. Only do it when we're cheering."

"Sorry,"

Bucky walked back behind the paper and looked at Eliza, who was on her phone.

"You ready?"

She put her phone away and nodded. Bucky grabbed her hand and helped her to the top of the ladder.

Pep Rally

The cheerleader were doing their routine in the front and all you could hear was, "BUCKY," or, "ELIZA!"

"Ready," Bucky looked at Eliza.

She nodded and smiled.

Once the cheerleaders waved their Pom-Poms up in front of the picture, Eliza and Bucky jumped out of the picture and did Jazz Hands.

Up in the bleachers with Zed and Bonzo.

Bonzo and Zed were clapping when Bonzo felt someone sit beside him. He looked to see who it was, it was Bree.

"Bree!" He hugged her.

"Hi, Bonzo." She hugged him back.

They turned their attention back to the Pep Rally.

"We are all so happy to cheer the Basket Ball team on the victory, especially my girlfriend." Bucky Kissed Eliza's cheek.

"When did they happen?" Bree asked.

"A fek leds zoga." (A few weeks ago.)

Bree nodded.

Eliza sat down in between Marty and T.J.

"That's one nice boyfriend." Marty said.

"Thats one annoying boyfriend." T.J said.

Eliza rolled her eyes.

"What happened to all that sass?" Marty asked.

"It's on vacation, much like you fashion choice."

"Oh, there it is."

They laughed.

The Game...

Eliza got in her position. As the whistle blew, players moved around the court. Mathew, another player, caught the ball that was going into their basket. Eliza waved her hands and said, "Over here, I'm open!"

Mathew looked at T.J, who shook his head. Mathew nodded and shot a basket, but missed. The whistle blew. Eliza threw her hands up. "Come on!"

After...

Eliza went up to T.J. "Why aren't you passing me the ball?"

"I don't need to pass some Zombie the ball." He walk passed her, but made sure to hit her shoulder.

Eliza stood there, staring at the ground.

"Good Job," Bucky said as He, Zed, Addison, Bree, and Bonzo walked up to her.

Eliza didn't say anything. She pushed through Zed and Addison, went to the bleachers, grabbed her bag, and walked out.

Bucky watched. "I'll go talk to her."

"Be careful, when someone calls her "Some Zombie" She's an Emotional rollercoaster." Zed said.

Bucky nodded and ran after Eliza.

698 Words.

I think I might go kill myself, since my friend want me dead. This is our conversation..

Me: Anne, you spelled Makenzie's name wrong. AND YOJ WANT ELLA DEAD

Her: Depression is great, I want ALL my friends dead...

She said a few other things, but I rather not get into that.


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky ran out of the gym to go find Eliza. He looked around the hall to see if he could find anything she dropped. When he looked to the left he saw Lacey and Stacey at the Zombie's lockers.

"Guys," He said when he saw what was on the lockers. "I thought you've changed."

"Their Zombies, Bucky." Stacey said.

"We'll never change." Lacey added.

"Clean this up, I need to find Eliza."

He started to walk away, but stopped when Lacey said, "She went to the Zombie safe room."

He turned around and looked at her. "How do you know?"

"She left your jacket on the floor." Stacey pointed to the ground.

"Just clean this mess up." He said, walking away.

Eliza ran inside the Zombie safe room, hoping that it would lock.

"Zombie safe room secure."

She sighed in relief, even though she knew someone could easily open it. She sat her bag down in the corner and sat down beside it with her head in her knees.

After two minutes pasted, she heard the door open.

"Eliza,"

She knew automatically that it was Bucky.

"Bucky," she said, softly.

He walked to where Eliza was sitting, kneeled down next to her, and moved a bit of her hair out of her face. "Are you ok?" He asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Bucky," she whispered.

He replied in a hum.

"We are never going to work."

He pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. "We're not the couple who doesn't try."

(Yes, I realize that those are quotes from the Midnight Sun movie)

"Couple?"

He nodded.

Their faces were inches away from each other. "Why do you think we're not going to work?" Bucky asked.

"Because I'm a Zombie your a Cheerleader. I need to tell you the truth." She looked at the ground.

Bucky looked at her.

"I never liked cheerleaders." She started to cry. "I always thought you guys were monsters. I was right. I never thought of falling in love. Especially with a human."

"Eliza," He said.

"I- I'm sorry." She hugged him.

He pulled away from her and looked into her watery eyes. She looked up at him. Bucky looked from her eyes to her lips. Eliza didn't want to wait any longer, she gently placed her lips on his. A few seconds passed, when they pulled apart. Bucky look at Eliza, who's eyes were closed.

"Sorry," she whispered.

QQ A AS AS AA as za a zzzz was a as sat qz a zz as zza as as as z as zza as zzz as (What the flip is this? I was just changing the song an I looked back at the screen and saw this. ? ﾟﾘﾂ)

"Don't be, I've wanted to do that for awhile."

Eliza giggled.

"Come on," He stood up and held out his hand.

Eliza took it and stood up, she grabbed her bag and they left the room.

Weeks Later

Eliza was with Tracey and Bucky in the library, helping them with their homework.

"What is 12x ÷ 5a if x = 7 and a = 8?" Bucky stared at his homework.

Eliza looked at it. Then she wrote, 12(7) ÷ 5(8), on his scratch paper. "Do that," she said.

He looked at it then wrote, 12 × 7 ÷ 5 × 8, then solved it. "134.4?" He asked.

Eliza nodded, not looking up from her paper.

"What about 53g × 26l ÷ m?" Tracey asked. "If g = 12, l = 8, and m = 4."

Eliza wrote it down on his scratch paper. 53(12) × 26(8) ÷ (4).

"33072?"

Hard Math, not really it's Pre-Algebra

Eliza nodded again. "Well, I'm done." She pushed the pen against the table then sat it down, looking at the two of them.

"What?!" They said in unison.

Eliza laughed and said, "I'm still going to help you guys."

"Good," Bucky sighed in relief.

After a little bit, they finished and sat there talking to each other.

"Oh, Eliza, I never asked you this before. How old are you?" Bucky asked.

"I'm thirteen," She replied.

"Bucky, your dating a thirteen-year-old." Tracey said.

"So your supposed to be in like 6th, 7th grade?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, I skipped a couple grades. Still acing all my classes."

"Wow..."

"Pretty smart," Tracey said.

Eliza smiled.

"No smiling, only I can make you do that." Bucky joked.

Eliza pushed him.

"Bucky, your dating someone... Two years younger that you." Tracey said.

"You really do need help with math. How did you even pass 1st grade?" Eliza asked.

Tracey shrugged.


End file.
